unlight_enfandomcom-20200214-history
Player Versus Player Battles
Player Versus Player Battles (PvP) is a major feature of the game. Duel Rooms Players can enter the PvP area by clicking the "Duel" circle in the front page. A list of duel rooms will be shown and they all have different rules. The Duel rooms in CN server are listed below (the same goes for other servers): file:CN Duel Lobby.png *(1): Alexandre, the most popular room for players to duel each others. **Your BP (Battle Points) and the Cost of your deck will be taken into consideration when the system auto-match an opponent for you. **The difference of Cost between your and your opponent's deck must be within 5 to be matched. **The difference of BP between your and your opponent's must be within 300 to be matched. **The winner will have BP increased, and vice versa. **Battles in this room can be spectated by other players. *(4): Diethelm I-II: Diethelm I is another common place for players to duel. The most common room names are listed below. **請多關照 - The default room name, which is now understood to be "no limitation on the deck". It's expected to see high-end players with very powerful deck. **沙包 / 包 / BAG - The one opening the room will lose on purpose for you (i.e. be your punching bag or "sand bag"). ***徵包 (asking for punching bag) / 求包 (begging for punching bag) - The one opening the room want you to lose on purpose for them ***護士包 (Nurse's bag) - A punching bag with Nenem. Nenem will kill herself using her 4th skill, so all you have to do is to stay at Middle Range and take initiative (paly 1^ Move in Move phase and Stay). ***自爆 / BOOM / 炸 / 老馬包 - This is a 1v1 room with Max. Max will kill you and himself using his 4th skill, resulting in a draw. The is the fastest way for both of you to fram White Heath 1. Since a draw is expected, your card should be of 9 HP (R1 Max's HP) or below. ***掛包 (AFK bag) - the one opening the room is away from keyboard **私 (private): Private rooms (for friends), so avoid those. **Diethelm II are used for Private Rooms most of the time. *(2) Cost-limited room - You must use a deck with the specific Cost, no more, no less. The specific Cost number changes monthly. BP and auto-match function applied here. *(3) Relic - Same as Alexandre, except the your BP must be 1600 or below. *(5) Reighdenberg - For players of Lv30 or below. No one is here because reaching Lv30 is very easy. *(6) Breitkreutz I - No limitation, battles can be spectated by other players. The Cost System All the cards in the game have been assigned a Cost value, which is the representation of its strength. The Cost of your deck is the sum of all the Character Cards, Weapon Cards, and Event Cards you placed in the deck. You have 3 deck slots to use. Each of your deck slot carries a maximum value, which limits the cards you can place in it. However, this limit only applies to PvP auto-match rooms (that is, Alexandre, Cost-limited room and Relic). For other battles in the game (Quest, Raids, and normal PvP), this maximum Cost value of the deck can be ignored. The maximum value can be increased by doing any battles. Awards Doing PvP is awarding. For all PvP battles, you are given the chance to play a High-low game, which is the major source to level-up your cards and earn other resources. The top players (30 for Facebook (CN) server, 3 for each JP server, 10 for Simplified Chinese server) with the highest BP at the end of the month will be awarded a character's 3rd weapon, while the top 100 ~ 500 players will be awarded some Demon's series materials.